the_banishedfandomcom-20200215-history
House Rules
__TOC__ Advantage/Disadvantage During play when a situation would be very advantageous or disadvantageous to a player the DM may decide to have the player roll with Advantage or Disadvantage. In this case you roll two dice and either take the better or worse result depending on if you're using Advantage or Disadvantage respectively. Only one instance of Advantage and Disadvantage can apply to each roll, meaning that if you have two sources of either Advantage or two sources of Disadvantage only one of those sources apply. Advantage and Disadvantage cancel each other out when both apply to a single roll. Cantrips/Orisons/0 Level Spells The following Cantrips/Orisons now expend their spell slot when used: * Create Water * Dancing Lights * Know Direction * Light * Spark * Detect Magic Death/Dying The following rules alter the death/dying rules: * During play, if a character's health drops lower than 0 they are dying. * While dying, a character will make a Death Saving Throw (no bonuses) at the beginning of their turn in combat. Rolling 10 or higher counts as a success and anything under 10 is a failure. * Rolling three successes results in the player stabilizing and waking up in 1d4 hours. * Rolling three failures results in the death of the player. * Rolling a Natural 20 results in the character instantly waking up with 1 HP. * Rolling a Natural 1 results in two failed death saves. * If the character takes damage while dying they receive an automatic failure. If the damage comes from a critical hit it counts as two failures. Flanking Ranged Flanking Characters using a ranged weapon and that have the Point-Blank Shot and Precise Shot feats can flank an opponent within 30 feet that is in combat with at least one melee ally. Only the ranged character gets the benefits of flanking. All other restrictions on flanking still apply to ranged flankers. Identifying Magic Items All magic users can sense that an item is a magic item simply by touching one. The identify spell now only enables a magic user to identify a magic item by using spellcraft. It no longer provides a +10 to Spellcraft, and requires a 100 gp pearl. Each casting can identify a single magic item. Inspiration The DM may award Inspiration to any player who is playing their character in a way that is true to their personality traits, ideals, and/or flaws. Each player can only have one point of Inspiration at a time. A player with Inspiration can spend it to gain Advantage on a single attack roll, saving throw, or ability check. A player can also choose to give their Inspiration to another player who they believe are roleplaying well, doing something clever, or who they believe are doing something exciting and worthy of the inspiration. Resting Short Rest By expending one use of mythic power and resting for i hour, you regain a number ofhit points equal to half your full hit points (up to a maximum of your full hit points) and regain the use of any class features that are limited to a certain number of uses per day (such as barbarian rage, bardic performance, spells per day, and so on). This rest is treated as 8 hours of sleep for such abilities. This rest doesn't refresh uses of mythic power or any mythic abilities that are limited to a number of times per day. Long Rest A long rest is a period of extended downtime, at least 8 hours long, during which a character sleeps or performs light activity: reading, talking, eating, or standing watch for no more than 2 hours. If the rest is interrupted by a period of strenuous activity—at least 1 hour of walking, fighting, casting spells, or similar adventuring activity—the characters must begin the rest again to gain any benefit from it. At the end of a long rest, a character regains all lost hit points. A character can’t benefit from more than one long rest in a 24-hour period.